


【真幸】一夜邂逅（三）

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, 真幸
Kudos: 2





	【真幸】一夜邂逅（三）

1.

“我喜欢你。”幸村继续说，“真田，我喜欢你。”

真田觉得自己太松懈了，居然在这么重要的时间连表白这事都做不好。

于是真田弦一郎，一个任何事情都要用正面决斗的男儿，只能用行动来回应幸村的表白。 

夜，还很长。 

其实在洛杉矶的那天，并不是幸村第一次见到真田。 

第一次见到真田弦一郎，还是在高中的时候。 

从南湘南小学还未毕业时，突生家庭变故的幸村精市就被迫与亲人们一起移民美国。直到几年后局势略缓和一些，他才有机会回故乡看看。 

漫步在立海大附属高中，幸村无意间走到了剑道馆，此时剑道部正与外校进行练习赛。 

场上那个带着护具挥洒自如的选手，威风凛凛的气势，毫无死角的攻击，比赛非常精彩。当真田获得了胜利摘下护具后，幸村看清了那人的面容，是个略显老成却十分刚毅帅气的脸。

“He's hot，”幸村心道。 

幸村精市不相信一见钟情，但那一瞬间，他的内心起了一丝涟漪。 

不过只是一瞬间的感觉，幸村便掐断了这样的波动，他们是两个世界的人，不会有交集的，幸村这样想。 

毫不费力地调查了真田的情况，幸村越发觉得，掐断这一瞬间的涟漪是无比正确的。 

青春、热血、中二还有友谊，像少年 Jump 漫画里那样，努力训练代表学校参赛，带领团队夺天下，无论是面朝大海在夕阳下奔跑，还是站在领奖台举起奖杯，少年时光的美好，在幸村看到真田摘下护具、朝着欢呼的队友们轻轻一笑时，体会的无比强烈。 

可这一切不属于自己。 

2\. 

幸村非常明白，在十一岁那年后背挨了一刀后，无论网球还是正常的学生生活，都已经不属于自己了。 

开始打网球的幸村，虽然他在俱乐部里年纪最小，却展现出了惊人的才能和天赋。可惜因为年纪太小还没长高，幸村没少受到来自高年级的欺负，那些高年级的精英学员也不愿意与小孩子组双打比赛。 

“精市没关系，等再长大些，就能参赛了！”小小的幸村这样对自己说。 

可惜，没有等到那个时候，家庭突生变故。 

来自某总理大臣及其背后财阀的恶意打击，加上某位内部人员的背叛，以及某个国际大游资的恶意收购，让幸村家的产业受到了不小的冲击，幸村的祖母不得不考虑被变卖大部分资产以偿还债务。 

幸村祖母一直尊重家人的选择。幸村的父亲对经商毫无兴趣却非常喜欢设计，一直在富有创意的广告行业工作，于是家中的产业便交给了幸村祖母、职业经理人以及资产管理公司进行打理。

当危机来临时，也是幸村祖母当机立断，壮士割腕般变卖掉大部分资产，迅速偿还了债务，并带着一家去了美国避难。 

然而，当老天要开你的玩笑时，你毫无准备。

灾难接踵而至，在美国的他们仅仅过了一段时间，便卷进了更大的危机里。为了保护亲人，十一岁的幸村便下定决心，哪怕投身黑暗也要彻底将一切结束。 

3\. 

翌日，警视厅。 

对几幅名画做出鉴定，给出相应的信息和线索从而协助警视厅调查，对于现在的幸村来说，是游刃有余的事。 

由于大家都很忙碌，中午的时候，幸村和一起工作的临时同事们在办公室里吃了工作餐。老实说，那些饭菜并不怎么合自己的胃口。 

轻轻皱了皱眉头，又舒展了开来，这几乎一瞬间发生的事情——幸村不愿在这些芝麻小事上计较，给其他人带来麻烦。 

可就这一瞬间，却被时刻关注着他的真田捕捉到了。 

到了下午的时候，工作还未结束，真田借机将幸村叫出了办公室。 

“怎么了，真田？”工作中的幸村一脸严肃，哪怕和真田在走廊里说话，也一副认真的表情。 

真田难得看到这样状态下的幸村，不放过对方的每一个的表情，不知不觉脸又红了。 

“真田……” 幸村的声音有些严厉，“还没到晚上，我们还在工作呢，你脑子里到底在想什么？”

真田慌慌张张地赶忙说道：“不不…… 抱歉，我，我只是想叫你出来，告诉你，那个……”

“到底怎么了？”幸村有些无奈，“吞吞吐吐干什么，抓紧时间。”

真田咳嗽了一声，给自己壮了壮胆，说道：“我想，晚上一起去吃晚饭，我请客。拜托了！座位…… 座位我中午已经订好了！”

说完便不敢再看幸村，笔直地站在那里，等着幸村回应。 

幸村先是一愣，随后笑着说道：“哦~~，原来是要 date 啊，嗯…… ” 

幸村没有说完，便转身往办公室里走，在人快进屋时真田听到了幸村的声音：“到时候再说吧。”

4\. 

晚上八点，横滨，一家精致的法式餐厅。

餐厅外的街道上，时不时走过一对对情侣，远处可以清晰的看到横滨那个有名的摩天轮。 

餐厅内，幸村与真田坐在一个安静的位置，服务生点起了蜡烛，并为两人倒上红酒。

幸村拿起酒杯，轻轻地摇了摇，嗅了嗅醇香的味道，举起酒杯对着真田说道：“真田你居然挺懂浪漫的，有点出乎我的意料呢。”

真田也举起酒杯，说道：“高中的时候，一个剑道部的后辈把一本书带到了部里，书名叫《告别单身的100种方法》，我那时是剑道部部长，也是学生会风纪委员长，就把这本书没收了，还训斥了这位松懈的后辈。约会什么对那时的我们还太早了！”

“那现在还早吗？”幸村拿着酒杯与真田碰杯，喝了一口酒说道，“于是你把书留了下来，还自己偷偷学了这一百种方法？”

“没有！在这位后辈深刻反省后，我就把书还给了他，里面的内容我没有看！”真田说道。 

幸村一手摇着酒杯，一手托着腮，似笑非笑地看着真田，继续说道：“看你不像是没看过的样子，是不是后来经历了好些修罗场般的约会，终于熟练了？”

“没有！绝对没有！是那本书封面写着：’如何让女孩子心动，带她去吃烛光晚餐吧’，我只记得了这个！”

真田继续说道：“一直都在忙碌，约会什么的，我也没什么兴趣。”

“现在呢？”

“现在，当然了！”真田放下杯子，“我猜中午的工作餐你吃的不好，就想带你晚上出来吃饭。”

“真田…… 莫非，你觉得我像女孩子？”幸村突然说道。

“没，没有，绝对没有！”

“你胆子不小啊。”

“没有那回事！幸村你是堂堂正正的男人，不是女孩子，我没有这么想！”

“噗嗤，哈哈哈哈哈，”幸村笑的很开心，“真田，你真的很有趣啊。” 

真田松了一口气，被人说有趣，还真是很少的体验。 

“谢谢你，真田。”幸村看着真田的眼睛，认真说道，“虽然不是女孩子，但是我心动了。”

过了好一会儿，真田回答到：“嗯。”

5.

幸村是个不相信一见钟情的人，是真田打破了他固有的想法。 

那一思涟漪，尽管是小小的波动，但在之后的时间里，幸村时不时会想起摘下护具后的那个热血男儿，像少年漫画的分镜一样。

在洛杉矶再次遇到真田，幸村有些惊讶也有些兴奋。 看着他坐在长椅上，思考了很久的他，终于想真田走了去。 

不过洛杉矶的那一夜后，幸村难得迷茫了起来。一个被卷入黑暗都不会迷茫的人，却因为真田而迷茫。 

幸村在反省自己。 

对真田到底是欲望多些，还是情感多些，幸村自己也说不清楚。

于是幸村将真田搁置，不告而别。 

直到回到日本，幸村终于明白：想他，想接近他，想要拥有他，想和他一起享受每一秒钟。 

爱情这种事，太玄了，各种想法会不受控制地涌上来。至于它是什么，也许就像作画那样，将不同的染料混入调色盘。 但最终那一抹颜色，是在画布上展现出来的我想要的颜色，至于混入了多少比例这个颜色，多少比例那个颜色，没必要计较。 

在东京那晚，幸村说出“我喜欢你”后，真田看起来傻乎乎的，无法用语言来表达什么，只是紧紧地抱着自己，浓烈的亲吻。

正直，单纯，笨拙却又可爱。

当真田滚烫的胸膛贴着自己时，幸村的脑子里只有一个念头：

“我不想浪费任何和你相处的瞬间。”

于是幸村热烈的回应着真田，那一夜的他们，温情又放纵。 

TBC


End file.
